Mattou Yakusoku
by nakashima
Summary: Rating-language-.Inuyasha pushed the woman against the tree. A single tear made its salty way down his face. The last words the woman heard were "Im Sorry."
1. Chapter One

*Mattou Yakusoku*  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A woman once a girl stood in the middle of the field. She stood beside Miroku and Sango. Watching Inuyasha intently. He stood silent and peered over the battle grounds. At the destruction he had done. 'No, now I know. I know the truth that lies behind my eyes. I used to think I wanted to be a full demon, but now. Look at what I did.'   
  
A pained expression crossed his watery eyes. 'Now I have to choose. There is nothing more for either of them except me. Today I will cast someone out of my life.' The young woman knew who here was thinking about, or atleast she thought she knew. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. His eyes told her to come over to him.  
  
"Go to hell Inuyasha."  
  
The ground around him shook violently. A dark and menacing light shot form the ground and engulfed the hanyou. Moments later it died down and a dark creepy smoke made it's way from the circle. Its loomed over both Sango and Miroku. As it made its way to the young woman, it passed her to move on to a tree. Someone must be hiding there. The smoke passed through them all and forced its way to a bush.   
  
There was a sharp yell and the smoke dragged the dark lord from the bush. Naraku. He yelled and pleaded with the smoke to let him go. Silently refusing, Inuyasha was thrown from the elevator to hell. Naraku stood in the middle laughing menacingly.  
  
The young woman became enraged at the smoke. "You dare defy me! Why do you not take the one I ordered?!" The smoke crept its way back into the ground. And a deep sultry voice was heard.  
  
"Love does not belong in hell. As long as the one you seek to die holds love in his heart for another. He shall not be condemned."  
  
An unexplainable blinding light pinned Naraku to the ground. Dragging him to the hell below. Inuyasha stole a glance at the young woman who tried to cast him to hell. His gaze then darted to the tree.  
  
"Come down here."  
  
A mirror image of the young woman made its way down the tree and over to Inuyasha. He held his arms out and she took his embrace.   
  
"I love you Inuyasha."   
  
"And I love you."  
  
"I knew you would choose me!"  
  
The young woman turned to walk away from the scene. Only to be held onto by Miroku. Tears sprung from her eyes. Why, why were they making her watch this. Wasn't her heart shattered enough? Having to see them together all the time. Now this, them professing their love for each other.  
  
"I do love you, and i always will. There is a truth that has to be known. I love someone else more intensely."  
  
The young woman stopped struggling against Miroku. Listening, hanging on every word Inuyasha was saying.  
  
"And I chose her. You have something that belonged to her. Your going to give it back."  
  
Inuyasha pushed the woman against the tree. A single tear made its salty way down his face. "I'm sorry, Kikyo." Inuyasha strung an arrow and released it. It glowed a light blue, all his energy, his strength, his love was in that arrow. To watch it pierce her cold heart and shatter her was both satisfying and horrid.  
  
Several blue, red, and white orbs made their way from the body. One of which pierced its way into the young woman's stomach. In a way killing her from the sudden burst of energy.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked over to the other side of his bed. "Soon Kagome, soon." A tear forced itself from his eye and landed on what would and will be Kagome's pillow.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out the window and ran about a mile into the forest. Stopping at a stone. It had few sentences written on it. Inuyasha knew them by heart. He came here everyday.  
  
Here lies Kagome, Inuyasha love, life and mate.  
  
Her soul is raging war on itself, in one year the war shall end.  
  
Her soul will be complete and she will awaken.  
  
Be warned, who so ever touches this body before she awakens shall die,  
  
be you man, woman, youkia, or hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha brushed a hand over the stone that lay next to a tree. The deceased Lady Kaede had made Kagome's body one with the tree. It looked as if someone had carved a perfect statue of Kagome on the tree, but really it was her body. The tree kept it alive so that her soul could stay within.  
  
"Today is the day, my love."  
  
The carving's eyes flutter open to look at him. "Inu-Inuyasha? What happened." Kagome put her hands out and stepped out of the tree. Almost like stepping through an open door. She tried to stand on her own but failed. Inuyasha caught her half way through her fall.  
  
"Welcome back, my love."   
  
Kagome smiled as she remember what happened. She remembered trying to send Inuyasha to hell. How he killed Kikyo to give her back her soul. She remembered fighting her soul. Knowing she was going to win, yearning to see to feel Inuyasha again. Making her fight harder.  
  
"It's great to be back." Kagome gave him a chaste kiss and he picked her up.  
  
"You need your rest." He walked her back to his castle.   
  
He lived with Sesshomaru for over half a year. That was until he came down with a serious illness. He passed away not even 6 months ago. Leaving the castle and Rin in Inuyasha's care. Among the things he left was tensiega. Mainly so if anything happened to Rin, she could be saved.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke to him but kept her eye's closed. She was too weak from hunger and thirst to do much of anything.  
  
"We will get you some food and water, then I will explain everything. *shh* Sleep now."   
  
"No, Inuyasha, where are the others. Where are Sango, Miroku and Shippo?"  
  
. -=- .  
  
meliisa- Tell me what you think ok? R&R  
  
~Thanx to my editor~  
  
If you get a chance read: Hentia and a Demon By. Skitsofranic Hentai Girl 


	2. Chapter Two

*  
  
*Mattou Yakusoku*  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
_*^*_*^*_*^*_Review Replies_*^*_*^*_*^*_  
  
*tessie-fanfic: Mm Hm as you can tell there is going to be more. Sorry i didn't want to kill off Sesshomaru...so I didn't, remember with this fic. something's are not as they seem. Did i kill him for good maybe, then again maybe not. o.O  
  
*Place-your-name-here: I'm glad you like. Sorry if it was a little confusing if you have any questions not answered just email me!  
  
*Yugi-angel: Thank you! I'm a sucker for a compliment...Actually I got my idea for this fic. from another fic. .. If you have time maybe you could check it out. Hollow Promise By. inu-babi-00. Cool about the name change, I like it.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking, his face full of anger and pain. "If I had only gotten there in time, maybe they would still be here." A tear slipped from his eye.  
  
"No...NO! I refuse to believe they are dead!" Inuyasha wiped the tear from his face. His expression no longer baring guilt, anger and pain, but rather surpass.  
  
"Who said they were dead?" He gently let Kagome out of his arms. Flicking a tear from her face he began to speak. "Their not dead. I just said they weren't here."   
  
Kagome blinked the rest of her tears away. "Then were did they go?" Inuyasha leaned against a tree and Kagome sat on a nearby rock. "How long?"  
  
"Hm?" He became fascinated with a little ant trying to find a way around his foot.  
  
"How long, Inuyasha? How long have I been asleep?" Kagome kneeled down in front of him. Lifting his gaze to hers.  
  
"A year." That thought struck her hard. She thought it had only been about a day or a week at most.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened?" Inuyasha gained his composure and picked up Kagome again. "You didn't answer me."  
  
"I didn't intend to. Look, Kagome, I'm not going to lie to you. The past year has not been the best. I do think though, with you being back things will get better." Kagome nodded. It must have been hard on Inuyasha. Sure his appearance hasn't changed, he looks healthy, but something about him is different.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You dont seem yourself." He looked down at her with his soul piercing golden eyes.  
  
"There is so much you just dont know yet. I will tell you what you want to know once we get home." His eyes glassed over thinking of all the dreaded memories. How was he going to explain to her what happened between him and Miroku? Or the fact that Kaede is gone?  
  
~castle~  
  
"After this I think I need to go home. I'm sure my mother is worried about me. Being gone for a year and all." Kagome sipped some more of her orange juice. 'Great! More bad news.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes, accidentally grabbing Kagome's attention. "What? Is it something I said?"  
  
"Actually, yea." Inuyasha went behind Kagome's chair swiftly pulling it out from the table. Curious she stood up. She was about ready to say something when two arms wrapped around her. "Kagome, there was a fire in Inuyasha's forest. You can't go home anymore."  
  
Her body shook, 'What? I cant go home? This must be a joke. Inuyasha please tell me it is a joke.' Her voice became a distant memory as she sobbed into his haori. Her eyes made their way to his.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha! Tell me this is a joke!" Her hands fisted in his haori. "Dammit Inuyasha! Your lying, please tell me your lying." He looked to the floor, his mind rushing to find something to day.  
  
"I-I can't tell you that Kagome." His eyes glassed over, seeing her soul through her eyes, breaking, shattering. It wasn't soon before her world went black. The last thing she remember was being cradled in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
He picked her up from the floor and brought her to his room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with some blankets. There was a slight tap at the door. "Come in Shippo." The door opened and Shippo walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that really Kagome?" He crawled on the bed and looked at the sleeping form. A smile made its way to Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yes, it is." A smile crept its way from ear to ear.   
  
"She is back! Kagome is back!" His celebration was rewarded with a slap over the head.   
  
"SHH! She is trying to sleep." Inuyasha picked up the kitsune by the tail and walked out of the room. "Shippo how would you like to do me a favor?" The kitsune nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Great then. Stay here and watch over Kagome. I have some things I need to take care of." Inuyasha sat Shippo down by the door. "Give her a tour when she wakes up ok?"  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha. HEY! Where are you going?" Shippo ran after Inuyasha leaving the door unguarded.  
  
"SHIPPO! I told you to watch over Kagome. Besides I will be back in a couple of hours." Shippo nodded and went back to his post. "Remember never leave her alone." He gracefully jumped out the window.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and took off to the North. 'Hm. So the little jackass didn't go that far. Figures!' Inuyasha continued stealthy jumping from tree to tree. Landing in a small clearing right in front of a village.  
  
He hadn't been there 5 minutes and arrows were already flying at him. Of course he could dodge them easily, so it was not big deal.  
  
"Hold your fire men!" A tall man walked out of the shadows to come face to face with Inuyasha. "What do you want! Give me one good reason before I kill you, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Now is not the time to fight. Look, Kagome is back and-" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
"LIAR! Kagome is dead and you know it! Draw your sword Inuyasha! And prepare to fight." He lunged at the hanyou, missing only by an inch.  
  
"DAMMIT! I dont want to fight you! Kagome is back! If you dont believe me then come back to my castle and see for yourself, if she is not there then you may kill me." He tugged at the man haori.  
  
"And fall into your trap NEVER!" Again he tried to attack Inuyasha, again failing, but the burning hatred inside him told him to not stop.   
  
"Damn now look what you did!" Inuyasha pointed to his arm where there was a slight tear of the skin. "Bring as many men as you want. Will that prove this is not a trap?"  
  
"Why do you not fight me? If what you say is true and Kagome is back then why is she not with you?" He waved for his men to leave the two alone. Against their better judgment they did.  
  
"She is still trying to get over what has happened this past year ok? She knows the well was destroyed, but that is all she knows. I need help, I know you miss her and she misses you. If you wont come for me atleast come for her!" The man stood trying to figure out if what Inuyasha was saying was indeed true.  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha. I will go, but I am bringing someone. If Kagome is indeed alive she will be able to remove the curse that was put on her by Takakazu" The man started to walk towards his village.  
  
"I'm sure she would love to." Inuyasha followed right behind him. 'I'm sure Kagome is going to love to see them again.'  
  
"Inuyasha? I've noticed I have said your name numerous times since we came face to face again, yet you have not said mine once. Do you even remember it?" A smirk highlighting his face.  
  
"Of course I do, what do you think I am? Forgetful?" A sweatdrop made its way on his face, he knew the man before him but could not put a name to it. Had it really been that long?  
  
"Then what is it?" The man walked into a small hut and began talking to someone. Telling them he was leaving with Kazoo mate and Inuyasha. 'Kazoo's mate?'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Thanx for reading. AND thanx to my editor!  
  
REVIEW please? REVIEW please? REVIEW please? 


	3. Chapter Three

*Mattou Yakusoku*  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Who the hell is Kazuo and what are you bringing his mate for?" The man walked out of the hut and sat down under a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, Are you that blind? Kazuo is Miroku. Your a dumbass. Kazuo, holy man." Kouga rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's stupidity.   
  
"Kouga? I heard you were looking for- INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned his head to a familiar ex-friend.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Miroku." He turned his head back to Kouga ready to ask him if he had a mate yet.   
  
"What the hell are you here! Leave now or DIE!" Miroku put a hand a grayish hilt.  
  
"Miroku, calm down. This fool says Kagome is alive and-" Miroku slashed a hand infront of Kouga's face.  
  
"Silence, Kagome is gone. She is not returning." Miroku fell to his knees clutching his head. The pain was too much to bear. He looked, Kami knows he looked for over 5 months. Finding nothing. NOTHING! Not a damned thing. He lost a child because of his ignorance in finding her.   
  
Inuyasha put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I know, I still feel the pain. I promise you though she is alive. Please, come to the castle with Kouga and Sango." Miroku brushed the hand of his shoulder has if it were dirt.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, she was never dead was she?" Inuyasha shook his head no. "Then why? Why didn't you tell me? Where was she! You could have saved my child if you had only told me where she was! YOU BASTARD!" Miroku unsheathed his sword lunging for Inuyasha's neck. A hand flew up and diverted the sword. "Kouga, you trader!"  
  
"Miroku, I TRIED! I told you to give up looking for her! I told you she was fine and that you didn't need to look. Miroku, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have only lost your child, you would have lost your mate." Sango was just walking up when she heard Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha.." She threw her arms around his neck crushing him in an embrace.  
  
"Sango? Is it true? Did Inuyasha save you all those years ago?"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"AHHHH! Miroku! Inuyasha! Where are you guys!" Sango clutched her swollen stomach and laid down on the bed.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" The door slammed open crashing through the wall behind it. "Sango? Are you ok?" Inuyasha wiped some sweat from her brow.  
  
"Inuyasha it's time. Re-remember what Aiko said. Only the baby or I can live, not both. Inuyasha im not ready to die yet!" Sango clutched her stomach.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Sango? I asked you a question." Miroku grabbed her shoulders in an attempt for an answer. "No lies, tell me the truth." Miroku let go and leaned against a tree, clearing his mind of everything, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yes, yes he did. Miroku im so sorry." She grasped his robes in her fists. "Miroku I wasn't ready to die yet! I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave you!" Her sobs were muffled in his robe.  
  
"Shhhh. It's ok, i understand i just wish you would have told me." Miroku wiped a tear from her face. "Inuyasha. I thought you killed my child. All these years i hated you for something you didn't do. How could i have been so foolish! I shall repay you, i promise."  
  
"I dont care, Just come to the castle with me, please. For Kagome." Miroku looked at him with worry in his eyes. He was foolish, foolish to believe Inuyasha would betray him. "Hai, you can bring your child."   
  
"Inuyasha? How did you know we had another child?" A nervous chuckle came from Sango.  
  
"Me, all those times i left with Lyllie telling you she was sick and needed special care, well i was lying. I actually went to Inuyasha's castle. I knew i shouldn't have let him take the blame for the death of our son, and i felt guilty. To ease that feeling i visited him regularly." Sango put a hand on Miroku's face. "Dont be mad at me, please."  
  
"Dont be mad! My wife lied to me about the death of our son! She caused me to lose a beloved friendship. How can i not be mad?" Miroku waved a hand to silence her before she spoke. "I shall forgive you in time, but i shall never forget." With that Miroku retreated into a hut. He needed to be alone. He needed time to think.  
  
Could i forgive you?  
  
Should i forgive you?  
  
Sure i love you  
  
But is it enough?  
  
"We can set out for my castle in a little bit. It will give you all time to pack. Once Kagome sees you i dont believe she is going to let you leave." Kouga put a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Dont worry, things will turn out in the end. I promise."  
  
,.-=-.,   
  
end  
  
Review Now 


	4. Chapter Four

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"We can set out for my castle in a little bit. It will give you all time to pack. Once Kagome sees you I dont believe she is going to let you leave." Kouga put a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Dont worry, things will turn out in the end. I promise."  
  
"I hope your right." Sango paced her way back to the village. If Kagome was back she was going to have to get all her things. She kept Kagome's unopened backpack for memories. She always felt like it would have been an invasion of privacy to peek inside, now she knew why it felt that way because Kagome wasn't dead.  
  
Kagome looked at her surroundings. They were not like she remembered. The beautiful castle, the flowing rivers of flowers, all seemed to be a memory. An onyx fog had settled around her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Where are you guys?" Kagome reached into the dark at a pathetic attempt to find them. Why was she alone? She didn't understand any of this. Inuyasha said he would never leave her. Never.  
  
A window shot up from the darkness. Slowly she made her way to the only thing insight. The glass shined for a minute. Her eyes shut against her will. Slowly the light became dim and once again she found herself looking out this window that came from no where.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a scene flashed across. She knew it well, she had replayed it over and over in her mind. She threw her fist against the window in a feeble attempt to crash it. "INUYASHA! no..." The scene played on. She could hear them clearly, although they could not hear her...  
  
"Inuyasha what are you-" Kagome ducked behind a rock as another figure came out from the forest. 'Kikyo? But why? What is she doing here?'  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you came to find me. I knew you would catch my sent sooner or later." Kikyo slowly made her way from behind the brush.   
  
"Kikyo, you knew I would come because you know I love you." Inuyasha took a small step forward, almost like natural the ice priestess took a step back.  
  
"NO! Inuyasha! Please, cant you hear me!" Again she hit the window, still it remained unshattered.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you such a fool? Don't you hold the young ones heart? Kagome I believe." A small smiled cursed her lips as Inuyasha's face changed emotions.   
  
"I dont want it." A whisper was all he managed  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" Her body betrayed her as she moved closer to the hanyou.  
  
"I SAID I DONT WANT IT! I dont want her love, I want yours!" With one swift motion he pulled Kikyo into an embrace.  
  
"NO! I SAID NO!" Kagome thrashed the window with all her might, shattering the glass, ripping her skin. Tear flung from her eyes, not from her physical pain, but from her emotional. She watched that whole thing. Sure he later admitted to loving her, sure she stupidly forgave him, but it still hurt.  
  
"No, you do love me. Not her." Kagome threw herself to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME! Kagome wake up are you ok?"  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome stood from the floor avoid contact with her hands.  
  
"Sh-Shippo?" Her eyes opened and the little kitsune went wild.   
  
"Kagome what happened? Your hands are really hurt." Kagome brought her hands to her face. Flinching as the pain suddenly hit her. 'I know it was a dream, so how did my hands get like this?'  
  
"Come on, we can go to the hospital wing and get them looked at. Kagome it is so nice to see you again? Where have you been? I was so worried, Inuyasha would tell us anything. Have you seen Miroku? He left with Sango and never came back he didn't even say hi. She was carrying a baby. But when they left it was gone. Sango said he as with you, was he Kagome? Was the baby with you? Where is he now?" Kagome looked a bit stunned. Didn't he need to breath?  
  
"Uh, Shippo? Isn't it time to take a breath?" Suddenly realizing the red hot flaming sensation in his chest Shippo gasped for air.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, it was just been so long." She gave a little chuckle and both set out to the hospital wing.  
  
"Lets see, I have been inside myself fighting a war on my soul. No, I haven't seen Miroku. The baby wasn't with me, and I dont know where he is." Kagome patted the kitsune on the head.  
  
"You know Sango and Miroku thought you were dead. Inuyasha told me you just went away for a while. He didn't want Miroku and Sango to know that you weren't dead though. Sesshomaru didn't want them to know either." Shippo pushed a large wooden door open. "Tsun?"   
  
A stocky old lady stuck her head out from behind a cabinet. "Oh my dear child, what happened." Kagome sat down on the bed and watched her clean her wounds. She didn't really know what happened herself.   
  
"There we go dear. Shippo? Where did you find this lovely young lady?" Tsun patted him on the head. "Does Inuyasha know you brought her?"  
  
"This is Kagome. I didn't bring her, Inuyasha did." Shippo jumped to her shoulder. "We have to go now, thank you Tsun."  
  
"No problem dear, come back soon sweetie." Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. She lifted herself from the bed and walked calmly out the door.  
  
Shippo sniffed the air. "Sango, Miroku and Kouga?"   
  
"What was that Shippo?" Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall. She really hoped he didn't just say Kouga, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.  
  
"Lets go outside Kagome." She nodded and began walking at a fast pace to the door.  
  
"Shippo? Where is Sesshomaru? I know this is his castle, but then why did Inuyasha say it was his?" Kagome turned the handle on the oak door, with every inch she opened it more and more sunshine filled the dreary castle.  
  
"He died." Shippo put it very bluntly, like it didn't matter at all. "Kinda, that is what everyone thinks. Dont tell anyone but he is really dead. He was having some inner problems with his youkia blood. Sometimes he would start changing into his true form, and he couldn't stop it. He left to seek help a lot of moons ago." Kagome closed the door behind her. Taking a breath of fresh air, listening to the wind blow the trees.  
  
"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Three familiar voices rang out from across the yard, grabbing her attention immediately.  
  
fine  
  
-I put Sesshomaru back in the story for tessie-fanfic, She is the author of one of my fav. stories. Two Maidens Revised. SO Much love to ya tessie!  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Five -Bloody Tears-  
  
"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Three familiar voices rang out from across the yard, grabbing her attention immediately.  
  
Kagome's head darted to the three long lost friends. "Sango! Miroku! Kouga!" Tears lined her face as they ran to each other. "It has been so long, Kagome."   
  
Sango hugged Kagome as tight as she could, hoping this wasn't another dream.  
  
Flash Back to a Dream  
  
"Kagome! Kagome?" Her voice barely rang out of the onyx fog. She kept thinking to herself she was alive, that she would come back. Kagome promised to never leave her.   
  
"Sango? SANGO!" Kagome's figure glowed through the dark. She was so close, yet so far. Sango reached out a hand in a feeble attempt to touch Kagome.  
  
"Please, no. DONT LEAVE ME!" Kagome started to fade away. Sango ran after her but failed to get there in time. With every step she took Kagome seemed to take one back.  
  
End Flash Back to a Dream  
  
"Please be real." Sango wept into Kagome's kimono.  
  
"I am real. I am." Kagome brushed Sango's hair and she reluctantly let go. Miroku looked at his wife. His angry made her seem like a pathetic child to him. It disgusted him how she cried. All on account of his anger.  
  
"Nice to seem you again Kagome." Miroku brushed pass Sango hitting her arm purposely. "It's been along time."  
  
"Hai, it has." She smiled sweetly then turned to Kouga. She really wanted to talk to Sango but she would have to do that later.   
  
"Kouga.." Kagome breathed.  
  
"Kagome, i have missed you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into an embrace. "I missed your scent all these moons." He let her go and she grabbed Inuyashas hand. Their fingers intertwined and their palms kissed.  
  
"I told you she was back. Shall we go inside?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of him signaling for them to proceed into the castle.  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, if you dont mind, i kind of wanted to take a walk. With Sango. If that is possible." He nodded in approval and the guys walked back to the castle.  
  
"Where shall we go Kagome-sama." Sango began to walked toward the hotsprings they passed earlier.   
  
"Sango, please just Kagome. What is wrong?" Kagome grabbed Sango's upper arm to keep her from walking away.   
  
"Kagome please, i dont want to talk about it." Sango became very intent on looking at a particular blade of grass. A little lady bug was trying to make her wake to it. The bug pushed its way through the grass to obtain its desire, just to be knocked down by the wind. It reminded her much of her life.  
  
"Well, i do! Sango look at me!" Her gaze lazily met Kagome's. "Please, tell me. What's wrong?"   
  
"OH KAGOME! It is so awful!" Sango ran into Kagome's arms. "I was pregnant, but only the baby or me could live! I wasn't ready to die yet! Miroku wasn't around to Inuyasha helped me deliver so that the baby would die! IT WAS MY CHOICE! Miroku though Inuyasha killed the baby! But he didn't! I DIDN'T TELL MIROKU! When we had another child i made up illnesses so I could take the baby to see Inuyasha! Miroku found out today that i lied to him for the past year! I WAS WHY WE MOVED OUT OF THE CASTLE! Why Miroku and Inuyasha weren't friends any more! Now he hates me! Kagome i cant live like this!"  
  
Sango tore herself from Kagome's arms and ran straight into the forest. Kagome tried to run after her but she just couldn't run that fast. She had to go get Inuyasha. 'Sango. NO! I need Inuyasha!' Kagome turned and faced the castle. 'But i may be too late!' Kagome ran back into the forest. Following the sent of salt and the broken twigs on the ground.  
  
'Miroku! My love, i cant live without this is tearing me apart.' Sango stopped running when she could no longer see Kagome. She climbed a tree just to be safe. "Miroku, always remember. I love you."   
  
Her hand slid into her kimono and she pulled out a long knife. "Forgive me." Sango plunged the silver blade into her heart. The source of her pain. Her body slumped over the branch and crimson stained the leaves below.  
  
'Blood? Why do i smell blood? Oh no! Sango!' Kagome picked up her pace. "INUYASHA! HELP!" She knew he could hear her. "INUYASHA IT'S SANGO I THINK SHE IS HURT! HELP!" Kagome stopped watching where she was running. Only focusing on Sango and finding her.   
  
The leaves seemed to slip from under her, her feet went into the hair and she was laying face down. Something seemed to be hitting her back. Slowly she picked herself up from the ground. She checked her body for wounds.  
  
"Oh no." Her hands were covered in blood. It looked like the had a large wound somewhere. "How am i going to explain this?" She stared intently at her hands trying to figure out a better way to find Sango. Not a minute later a single drop of crimson fell into her hands. Followed by another. She kept thinking to herself please let it be an injured youkia.  
  
Kagome craned her neck up to get a look at what was bleeding into her hands.  
  
"AHHH! Sango! NO! SANGO!" Kagome reached up into the tree. Bring Sango into her arms. She cradled her. Why? Why did she have to go and do this.  
  
"Kagome? We got your call where did that stupid woma-" Miroku looked down to Kagome. Finding she was cradling the mother of his child. "No, what did she do?"   
  
Kagome looked up to Miroku. "You Bastard!" She dropped Sango and began to beat furiously on his chest. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You! You did this! She killed herself because of you!"   
  
"Sesshomaru, your train is almost finished. I will grant your request to leave for a week. But no more! Be back here or else there will be consequences." He laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Remember ONE and only one week Sesshomaru."  
  
"I understand Master Taro. One week." Sesshomaru slipped his shirt back on and gracefully walked out of the hut.  
  
melissa: Sorry it took so long i will update every week instead of every other day like i USED to.  
  
Review boost my ego and my will to write. Please? 


	6. Chapter Six

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Six -Lost Love-  
  
"Kagome! Kagome stop! STOP!" Miroku grabbed her hands forcing her to break down into a river of tears. "Kagome, what do you mean i did this? Kagome? KAGOME look at me!" Her eyes lifted to the soft complexion of Miroku.  
  
"She was so sad, she was just so sad." Her sentences came out mumbled and barely coherent, but it all made sense to Miroku. He knew what she was sad about. 'Kagome is right, this is my fault.' Tears flowed from his eyes. He was a murderer.  
  
"No, Sango." Miroku cradled his mate. Once so full of life, now dull and listless.  
  
"Hey guys why are you on the ground?" Inuyasha smelled blood but it looked as if all of them were ok so he was trying to put his mind to ease. "Oh no, Sango." His ears gave a slight twitch before falling back to his head.   
  
"Tell me Inuyasha! TELL ME YOU HEAR A HEART BEAT!" Miroku kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Im Sorry Miroku." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She was hugging her knees sitting in a tight ball. He felt so bad for her. She hadnt even been back one day and already grief has stricken her more then once.   
  
"NO!" Miroku hit Inuyasha square in the jaw. No, he wasn't mad at him but at himself. Although he was taking his anger out of Inuyasha.  
  
"Ouch, fuck that hurt!" Inuyasha cradled his jaw in one hand.   
  
"Little brothers never learn." Sesshomaru floated gracefully down from the sky. His hair engulfing him as he landed.  
  
"Your- Your supposed to be dead!" Miroku circled the older Inu-Youkia. "Why are you here? Where have you been?"   
  
"Training, it seems that tensiega doesnt like my human form. It is the cause for my timely changes into my true form." Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair from his face.  
  
"You seem fine now." Inuyasha picked up crimson stained Sango from the cold earth.   
  
"To your eye. I have one week before i must return to Master Taro. What happened to the human?" Sesshomaru ran a hand over to eyes to close them. Showing respect for the woman.  
  
"Suicide." Kagome broke out in tears. The thought of her beloved friend killing herself, stripping her should from her body was just too much to handle. Kagome was in denial. Whether she accepted she was or not Sango was not coming back.  
  
An intense look passed Sesshomaru's eyes. He could save her. But he would be throwing away all his training. He would have to start from the beginning. Should he waste his life on such a feeble bodied woman?  
  
Slash  
  
Sango opened her brown eyes to the gawking people around her. Sesshomaru stood towering above her with Tensiega pulled out. "Sesshomaru! Your training! You wasted a year of your life just trying to control it for a week!" Sango quickly rushed over to the strong youkia. "I dont get it. Taro said the Tensiega would kill you if you used it before you were ready."  
  
"It was worth it. Consider us even?" Sango nodded her head in complete understanding. "Please, excuse me, but i only have about an hour before my true form emerges." Sesshomaru took off into the air without a second glance. He had done the right thing. After what Sango did for him it was the least he could do.  
  
"Welcome back." Sango walked over to Kagome and wiped a tear from her face. "It's good to be back." Soon she remembered what she had done...and why. Miroku stood alone against a tree. Only when she acknowledged him did he come over to her.  
  
"You bastard!" Sango shoved him to the ground. "Was i not important enough to save!" A confused look crossed his chiseled features.   
  
"Sango, I-"   
  
"Save it!" Sango help him up from the ground. Her hand grasped a necklace around his neck. In one swift motion she plucked it from him. "Remember this? You said you would save me with this if i needed it! You said i was the only thing that matter enough to use something this precious on!"   
  
"A Phoenix tear." Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Only when true loves meet, shall a phoenix find defeat, Two tears it will shed just incase one love is found dead." Sango took one step away from Miroku.  
  
"If you loved me... why didn't you help me?"  
  
Review boost my ego and my will to write. Please? 


	7. Chapter Seven

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Seven -What about Love?-  
  
"Sango..the tear..i forgot i had it." Miroku took a step towards her. "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"  
  
"Sango he is right, he was pretty broken down." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE ALL HE DID WAS KISS ANOTHER GIRL! I was dead!" Sango broke down. Her knees connected with the Earth and she wept.   
  
"Sango please! Dont do this! I forgot i had it! I'm sorry! I didnt have time to think about saving you! The only thing i was thinking about was that you were gone and i was alone!" Sango looked up to him teary eyed. "Please i can make it up to you! I can get you anything you want! Please dont do this, i dont want to be alone!"  
  
"There is nothing you can give me!"  
  
"What about love?" Miroku picked her up off the ground, but as soon and he let her go she began to fall back down to the forest floor. "Your exhausted, come on lets go back." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Your forgive me then?"   
  
"No Sango, you should be the one that forgives me. You did nothing wrong." He brushed a strand of hair form her face "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kagome smiled at the two.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over to him. "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. 'Did she just say i love you?' Kagome looked up at him sadly. "It's ok, you dont have to say it back." She entwined her hand from his and walked over to Sango. "Come on, lets go back home."   
  
Sango leaned on Kagome's shoulder and they began to walk off. "Hey Kagome!" They both stopped and Kagome peered over her shoulder. "I love you too." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I know." They started walking off towards the castle again, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone.  
  
"You know i really do love her." Miroku sat down on a fallen tree.  
  
"I know you do. She has been gone a long time." Miroku scratched his head in annoyance.  
  
"It hasnt been that long, Miroku. Only a year."  
  
"Yea, but why? Why didnt you tell us that she wasnt dead."   
  
"Look, i just couldnt tell you ok? That is all you need to know." Inuyasha fell down to the forest floor. "Can this night get any stranger? I mean in the course of 2 hours Sango went from living to dead to living again. I reunited with my dead brother who isnt dead anymore. There should be some law against that or something."  
  
"Against what?" Miroku stood up and dusted off his Kimono.  
  
"Dying and not being dead. Coming back form the dead. People need to make up their mind." Inuyasha stood up beside Miroku. "I supposed we should get heading back."  
  
"Inuyasha? What is the moon tonight?" Miroku looked wearily up at the sky.  
  
"It's a full moon why?" Inuyasha started walking towards the castle.  
  
"Um just wondering. Hey, i will meet up with you at the castle ok? I need to get some herbs." Miroku started off into the forest.  
  
"Alright Miroku. Whatever you say!" Inuyasha soon began jumping from tree to tree back to the castle.  
  
Review 


	8. Chapter Eight

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
Fulfilled Promise  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Kagome? Sango?" Inuyasha walked into the castle and shut the front door.  
  
"In here Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked down the hall and opened a door on the right. "Can you bring me that drink on the table please?" Inuyasha picked up the glass and walked over to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"How is she doing?" Kagome took the glass and gave Sango a sip.  
  
"She is better now. You know whats funny? I thought i might be the one in the bed with people nursing me. Turns out that i was wrong." Kagome patted Sango's head with a cool rag.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha got up and ran into a room down the hall. He came back holding a sword similar to Tenseiga. "Sesshomaru left Tenseiga here, so then how could he save Sango?" Inuyasha drew the mysterious sword. As the tip was released from the sheath a note fell out. Carefully Inuyasha picked it up and began to read.  
  
Dear Little Brother,  
  
If you are reading this then you think i am dead. Although i am not, and as you have guessed this is not Tenseiga. The real Tenseiga is doing something to me that i need help with. Although this is not Tenseiga it has the same effects. This sword can save human life, but only one life. Rin, rin is the only human this sword can save. Please forgive me for worrying you about my death. Take care of Rin for me until i return.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
"Inuyasha, your brother, he threw away all his training, to save me. His training will be over in 2 years." Sango let out a sigh before falling back to sleep.   
  
"She's been like that for a while. Waking up to say one thing then falling back asleep. I wish she would just sleep, she doesnt need anymore strain on her body." Kagome gently shut her eyes as a single tear sulked its way down her cheek. "Even though she was brought back to life, her strength was not recovered. She can easily die if she doesnt take it easy."  
  
"I know Kagome, im sure she knows too." Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's shoulders trying to comfort her pain.  
  
"Uh, hey Inuyasha? Wheres Miroku?" Kagome stood up quickly and walked over to the closet, pretending to put clothes on hangers but what she was really doing was hiding a blush.  
  
"Honestly? I dont know. He said he wanted to collect some herbs but he should've been back by now." Sango stirred a little at the sound of their voices. Trying wiggle her way out of unconsiousness. "Come on, lets talk outside so she stays asleep."  
  
"Uh ok, remind me to get some fabric later ok? I want to make some new clothes if im going to be staying in the feudal era." Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
"Look at you, not even alive again one day and you already planning things." He quietly shut the door and they began to walk down the hall. "This is our room."  
  
"What?! OUR room?" A deep blush crept its way over her soft face. "Inuyasha, when i left you had just professed your love for me. You may have had time to adjust to those feelings but i havent. I atleast need a seperate bed. Not permanently, but just for now."  
  
"Oh, well yea i mean its only fair that you get time to adjust too. Feh, women they just cant accept things peacfully. Its got to be one thing or another." Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome brushed by him. She was obvioulsly not pleased. She walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm staying with Sango tonight. Hmm, I wonder if it still works. I think i might just have to see......Sit boy!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Waiting for impact. 'Maybe it dont work.' A frown made it's way to Kagome's face.  
  
SLAM  
  
"Rusty but it still works." Kagome shut the door to the room and paced her way back to Sango. She didnt want to leave her alone for very long, just incase something happened. It didnt take her long to reach the room. Her hand made it's way to the handle before something else caught her ear."Movement? Inside? She better not be moving!' "Sango if your not in bed by the- - -AHHHHHH! INUYASHA!"   
  
Review 


	9. Chapter Nine

Mattou Yakusoku  
  
fulfilled Promise

Chapter Nine:  
  
SLAM  
  
"Rusty but it still works." Kagome shut the door to the room and paced her way back to Sango. She didn't want to leave her alone for very long, just incase something happened. It didn't take her long to reach the room. Her hand made it's way to the handle before something else caught her ear."Movement? Inside? She better not be moving!' "Sango if your not in bed by the- - -AHHHHHH! INUYASHA!"   
  
Inuyasha burst into the room to find a very frightened Kagome and a wide eyed Sango. The window clattered as the wind blew it open then shut. "What?! What happened!"   
  
"There was a-a-a youkia in here!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha crying. She had never seen a more horrific sight. The thing was perched over Sango looking at her almost hungrily.  
  
"That's impossible, the castle has a barrier, the only way a youkia could have gotten in here is if the castle was familiar to him." Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Familiar? What in the world is he talking about?' Sensing she was confused Inuyasha went on to explain. "The castle can differentiate between beings, so unless the castle knew this youkia he could not enter."  
  
Sango eyes grew wide and never left the window. She was stunned. 'Could it be him? No, we took care of that problem. Didn't we?' Inuyasha noticed that Sango was completely frozen, she wasn't even blinking. Her eyed watered over from the dryness.   
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome waved a hand in front of her face. "Sango? Say something please! Your scaring me!" Sango blinked a few times before turning to Kagome. "There's nothing to be scared of. I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, you've got your strength back." Inuyasha huffed and took his place in a nearby chair. "If it will make you both feel better, I will go kill the damn thing."   
  
"NO!...no, you cant. Please." Sango stood up from the bed and walked over to Kagome. "We cant kill him." Both of them shot confused and worried glances at her.   
  
"And why not? Sango that thing almost killed you!" Sangos eyes seemed to burn with fire.  
  
"HE IS NOT A THING!" Sango threw open the closet and pulled out her old taiji outfit.She went into the washroom to get dressed, seeing how Inuyasha would not leave the room.   
  
"Sango have you gone mad? That thing will kill you!" Kagome pleaded with her friend to stay out of harms way.  
  
"Stop calling him a thing! Call him by his name! Call him Kouga!" Kagome almost fell backwards at the familiarity. Kouga? Kouga attacked Sango? "We need to hurry. If Kouga has gotten out im sure Miroku has too."  
  
"Miroku? Kouga? Sango, you need to tell us what is going on!" Inuyasha blocked the doorway, one way or another he was going to find out what was going on.  
  
"Last month Kouga was bitten by something, every full moon of every month he transforms; on his first night be bit Miroku. The only way to rid yourself of the curse is to kill the one that bit you, Miroku was not willing to kill Kouga and since Kouga doesn't know who bit him they live with this menace." Sango brushed passed Inuyasha and began to run towards the door. "An old priestess took care of the threat problem. There was a spell that was cast over them, when they transform they keep their right mind."  
  
"Sango! Wait! I'm going with you!" Kagome ran after her grabbing her bow and some arrows. "Inuyasha stay here! Protect the children."

_REVIEW_  
  
**Sorry i haven't updated and I probably wont for a while I got myself grounded from the computer...I sneak on but its not long enough to write a chapter. I already had written this chapter but didn't post it, so im sorry to all my readers!! Especially my You Mate? readers because I think I left you guys with a lot of questions...well anyway I will try to update soon. I'm writing some chapters by hand....so all i will have to do is get one of my friends to write and post them. AND i am sorry for the short chapter.... but it was pre-written...and i was going to add on to it. **


End file.
